Rey Gumatas
| birthplace = UST Hospital, Manila | info-hdr = | noinfo = | fullname = | nickname = Rey | alias = | species = | gender = Male | occupation = Not student | affiliation = | father = Allan Gumatas | mother = Marife Bianzon | spouse = Catt Gumatas | sibling = Ricky, Che-Che, Ann-Ann, Rhian | significantother = Kate Kelly Jessica Bellamy | children = | relatives = | religion = Atheist | nationality = Filipino | hair = Brown | eyes = Brown | allies = | enemies = | lbl23 = | data23 = | extra-hdr = | lbl31 = | data31 = | lbl32 = | data32 = | lbl33 = | data33 = }} Education * Lagasca SDA Memorial School (1998-99) * Good Samaritan Learning Center (1999-2000) * Kidz Found-a-zion (2000-01) * Cecilio Apostol Elementary School (2001-05) * Barrio Obrero Elementary School (2005-13, 2015-16) Honours * Rey Gumatas Highway (formerly US Highway 45) runs through the Upper Peninsula, from the Wisconsin border near Watersmeet north to Ontonagon. US 45 extends south from Michigan to Mobile, Alabama, on the Gulf Coast. The Michigan segment, part of the state trunkline highway system maintained by the Michigan Department of Transportation, runs for approximately 55 miles (89 km) through the Ottawa National Forest, parallel to the Ontonagon River. In the 1930s, when the highway was extended into Michigan, it replaced sections of M-26 and M-35. An 8-mile (13 km) segment was significantly reconstructed in the late 1950s, and an alignment change in the 1970s moved the routing of US 45 near Rockland before it was reversed soon afterwards. A segment of roadway that formerly carried US 45 is the site of the Paulding Light, an intermittent reflection whose origins were scientifically described in 2010, Governor Rick Snyder of Michigan is renamed the highway in honored to Rey Gumatas . * Virgin Media's Richard Branson honored Gumatas a 10% share for Irish Commercial TV stations TV3, 3e and be3 to become Virgin Media One, Virgin Media Two and Virgin Media Three, respectively. * SBC Television's setiptonist broadcaster MBC-NAK used "Kunwari" on their Hashtag for this episode. * Youtube's Channel "IDJunkie" honored Gumatas from Two ABC affiliates WEWS-TV in Cleveland, Ohio and KMGH-TV in Denver, Colorado both owned by E. W. Scripps Company and Scripps Broadcasting Holdings LLC, the Cleveland affiliate is part of the Philippine Basketball Association's coverage alongside Fox's affiliate WJW-TV. * Wiwibloggs honored Gumatas an Honorary citizen of Moldova (althrough The article as part of 10 reasons why we love the Country at the Eurovision song contest, the Moldova part is written by Edd Keith) as well as Rey's Favorite Eurovision entrants Cezar Ouatu and Ieva Zasimauskaite and writers Eyewitness Wiwiblogger David Smith and Wiwiblogger Chris Halpin. * ITS Television and it's Specialty It's Showtime using the Hashtag #ShowtimeGoGoGoAgosto as Tawag ng Tanghalan honored Gumatas from Five judges led by Gary Valenciano, Jed Madela, Karylle, K Brosas and Kyla. * WLS-TV ABC's other station, Chicago owned and operated named Rob Elgas and Stacey Baca are the Newsreaders for the 5:00pm newscast on Gumatas' 25th birthday alongside Meteorologist Larry Mowry, Baca from the Weekend Morning news is substituting throughout the Gumatas' Day fill-in for Judy Hsu and Cheryl Burton, Baca is a Fan of Rey Gumatas, who also involved in Multiple screen alongside Retired newsreader Ron Magers, This Morning's Terrell Brown and Karen Jordan of the Weekend edition. Socials Category:Gumatas Family Category:Brother Category:Son Category:Male